For the last time
by Tan.Ah.Kh
Summary: It's the last summer of Harry Potter at Privet Drive and Petunia now realize that maybe this is the last time she was going to see Harry and the mother and sister inside her realize that it is not good. All the story is from Petunia's point of view. And she acts and think like a normal woman do.
1. Chapter 1 : The Conversation

Summary

It's the last summer of Harry Potter at Privet Drive and Petunia now realize that maybe this is the last time she was going to see Harry. They are having the last conversation when Vernon Darsley changes his mind yet again. This conversation us going to make Petunia realise what she had and what she lost.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. And no one going to believe otherwise anyway. Every single dialogue spoken (or maybe written ) aloud are extract from the original book Harry Potter and the deadly hollows.

Chapter One : The Conversation

The sound of the front door echoed throughout the house and a voice yelled "Oi! You! " she was in the living room. She knew it was Vernon and he was calling her nephew Harry Potter. Vernon was acting very stupidly to a dangerous yet simple situation. Potter was taking his time. He's been more reserved this summer. Until this summer, he would wonder out somewhere almost all day, only to return for meals. But this, summer he didn't leave his room much. He locked himself in his room doing god know what. Not that she cared about him. It would be better if he would wonder out all day and let them live normally and they would give him food as some hungry beggar.

"BOY" Vernon roared again. Why couldn't he come down at first call. Didn't he know what good for him? She knew he wiould be gone this time for good, that didn't mean that he can ignore Vernon's call.

"You took your time." Roared Vernon. "Get down here, I want a word!" After a moment he came down and they all assembled in the living room. Potter had told them that the magical protection that Dumbledore had put up would end this summer, when Potter turn seventeen and this would leave Potter and them vulnerable to the madman. That's why, Potter would be going this time for good, but they have to leave too to avoid being attacked.

"Yes?" Asked Potter

"Sit down" said Vernon. Potter raised his eyebrows. "Please!" Added Vernon wincing slightly. How dare he, demanding request from his betters. Anyway be sat. He already knew what is all about. Vernon faced Potter after pacing a little, obviously constructing this point in his mind.

"I have changed my mind." Said Vernon. For twenty fourth time if she remembered correctly.

"What a surprise." Said potter. Yes this couldn't be a surprise after twenty forth time. But,

"Don't you take that tone-" she began but Vernon stopped her.

"It's all a lot of claptrap," said Vernon, glaring at Potter. He explained "I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put, we're not going anywhere," oh please Vernon, Potter telling the truth. Please believe him and lets move. That's Why they all were in traveling outfits.

"According to you" Vernon continued, resuming his pacing. "We - Petunia, Dudley and I - are in danger. From - from - "

"Some of my lot, right." Supplied Potter. He seem annoyed and a little amused.

"Well, I don't believe it." Repeated Vernon, coming to a halt in front of Potter again. "I was awake half the night thinking it all over, and I believe it's a plot to get the house." What house.

"The house?" Repeated Potter "What house?"

"This house," shrieked Vernon. "Our house! House price are skyrocketing around here! You want us out of the way and then you are going to do a bit of hocus-pocus and before we know it all deed will be in your name and -"

"Are you your of your mind?" Demanded Potter. Yes, why would Potter want their house when his murderer godfather had left him a house with an overgrown filthy doll like creature as personal slave. Beside his arrogant father was very rich and should have left him a fortune, otherwise he won't be able to attend the school of his. Don't she know how much it costed her parents to send Lily to that school.

"A plot to get this house. Are you actually as stupid as you look?" Said Potter.

"Don't you dare - " she began again only to the waved down Vernon. How dared he call Vernon stupid. What did he know about Vernon anyway.

"Just in case you m you've forgotten" said Potter, "I've already got a house, my godfather left me one. So why would I want this one? All the happy memories?"

The sarcasm in his tone was evident and it got under her skin. 'Happy memories', which he never had here, in this house. He had only bad memories here. He got only rejection, negligence, chores. She started to think what would he take from here apart from his personal belongings. The experience of never-ending chores, waking up early to cook breakfast and sleeping starved in a small space of dark cupboard under the stairs, without windows for fresh air, with spiders and other insects. The hard punishments, fair and unfair. The feeling of second best and worthlessness, the only* source of misery in his life and an irreversible not - so - happy childhood. Is Potter, here, the one whose out of mind. Why was he wasting his time and energy to explain them reason to move out from here to safety. He should be hating them for all the bad memory they have given him. He could have leave us here for the madman to attack, torture and kill them.

"You claim" said Vernon "that this Lord thing - "

" - Voldemort." Said Potter impatiently, "and we have been through this about a hundred times already. This isn't a claim. It's A fact, Dumbledore told you last year and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley explained it all as well." Potter pressed on. "Once I'm seventeen, the protection charm that keeps me safe will break, and that exposes you as well as me. The Order is sure Voldemort will target you, whether to torture you to try and find out where I am, or because he thinks by holding you hostage I'd come and try to rescue you."

She knew he wouldn't. Why would he supposedly risk his life to save someone who never showed him even little kindness. But with all the bad memories and suffering he got here, he should be hating them so much to not to tell anything about the danger and leave them die. But here he was, sitting here explaining them why should they move out to safety hundredth time. She was starting feel that they didn't deserve this conversation.

 **Author's Note**

* Petunia don't know a thing about Harry's struggle in Hogwarts. So according to Petunia, Harry got all the miserable memories from them only.


	2. Chapter 2 : Realisation

Disclaimer : I own nothing. This story is remake is of chapter four, Dursley departing, of the seventh book of Harry Potter from Petunia's POV.

Chapter Two : Realisation

"You got to go into hiding and the order wants to help. You're being offered serious protection the best there is." Said Harry. Vernon said nothing.

Why would they get us the best protection they have? We were not important people.

"I thought there was a Ministry of Magic?" Asked Vernon, abruptly. She was surprised that Vernon used the word 'Magic'.

"There is." Said Potter, surprised for the same reason, I believed.

"Well, then why can't they protect us?" Said Vernon. Why would they waste their time protecting us. What good it would do them. "It seems to me that, as innocent victim, guilty of nothing more than harbouring a marked man, we ought to qualify for government protection."

Potter laughed. Which was reasonable as the ministry didn't put potter on their doorstep. Or it was? No. It was Dumbledore. she rarely saw him laughing. Whenever he had laughed, he got threaten by Vernon or herself. She was beginning to fell remorse to make a child fear of laughing. He was still a child, a teenager, who should be worrying about school, homework and girls and there he was, worrying about his and our lives, which even adult people didn't worry about, normally. Even when he had a house of his own he came here to live in fear, despair, negligence and insult only for his protection and our protection.

"You heard what Mr Weasley and Kingsley said," Potter replied. "We think the ministry has been infiltrated."

After some more pacing and thinking Vernon faced Potter again and said "all right, all right, let's for the sake of argument, we accept this protection I still don't see why we can't have that Kingsley bloke." Potter was going to roll his eyes but refrained. They had been through this several times.

"As I've told you" he said through gritted teeth. "Kingsley is protecting the Mug- I mean your Prime Minster."

"Exactly - he's the best." Said Vernon. 'And we are not important as Prime Minster'. But Potter seem important to them, as the person who is protecting the Prime Minster was present at King's Cross station for protection of Potter.

"Well, he taken." Said Potter. "But Hestia Jones and Dedulus Diggles are more than than up to the job - "

"If we'd even seen CVs..." began Vernon. But Potter lost patience. Getting to his feet he advanced on Vernon, now pointing at the TV set.

"These accidents aren't accidents - the crashes and explosions and derailment and whatever else had happened since we last watched the news. People are disappearing and dying and he's behind it. Voldemort. I've told you this over and over again, he kills Muggles for fun. Even the fog - they're caused by dementer and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!"

Dudley's hand jerked upword to cover his mouth, with our eyes upon him. He slowly lowered them again and asked "There are...more of them?"

Now she was freaking out and scared to no end. She didn't want take any chance with Dudley. She knew there were more of them to gaurd their prison, and she couldn't forget the haunted eyes of Dudley after that particular incident. It was horrible. That time, Potter saved Dudley's life and they tried to beat Potter out of the house instead of thanking him.

"More?" Laughed Potter. It was almost humourless, a type of cruel laugh, "more than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed off fear and dispair - "

Her blood was freezing in veins. Her mind was made up now. If Vernon decided to stay, she would take Dudley out of here.

"All right, all right," said Vernon. "You made your point - "

"I hope so" said Potter. "Because once I'm seventeen all of them - Death Eaters, dementers, more even Inferi - which means dead bodies enchanted by a dark wizard - will be able to find you and will certainly attack you. And if you remember that last time you tried to outrun wizard, I think you'll agree you need help."

If Potter was trying to give them a fright, then he was doing a damn good job. The madmen, dementers and zombies would come for them if they don't move out! She looked at Vernon with expression clearly saying "let get the hell out of here." But Vernon had to open his mouth "but what about my work? What about Dudley's school? I don't suppose those things matter to a bunch of layabout wizards - "

"Don't you understand?" Shouted Potter. If Potter hadn't cut him off. She would have shouted at Vernon. "They will torture you and kill you like they did my parents!"

Did he just compared us with his parents?

"Dad" said Dudley in low voice. "Dad - I'm going with these order people." She was proud that Dudley understood the situation and did the right decision.

"Dudley" said Potter. "For the first time in your life you're talking sense." She was pleased that Potter complimented Dudley but was non too pleased with the intentionally poorly hidden implication. But she also felt ashamed. Dudley had never treated Potter kindly. Anyone in Potter's place would have hated Dudley so much that the only expression he would have received from Potter would be sneer. But here he was, complimenting Dudley on making sense. Many would say he looked and bevahed a lot like James Potter but, now, she know better. He was like Lily, who showed kindness to even weirdos, like the Snape boy. She always had a part of Lily with her, but she was too full of petty jealousy to see that.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sinking feeling

Disclaimer : I own nothing. This story is remake is of chapter four, Dursley departing, of the seventh book of Harry Potter from Petunia's POV.

Chapter Three : Sinking feeling

"They'll be here in about five minutes." Said Potter. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had last five minutes left with her dead sister's son. Perhaps, she wouldn't be able see him ever again. She wouldn't be able see Lily in Harry. The son who was very much like Lily. Petunia's last relative from her side. She and Lily was very close, when they were young. Then came the Snape boy and snatched Lily away from her. The Snape boy told Lily that she was a witch (not a nice thing to say to a girl), magical like him. Lily stop playing with her and would spend all the time with the Snape boy, who wouldn't let her come near them, like she would hurt Lily. She was jealous of Lily's ability to make things happen but still, she warned Lily that the Snape boy was not decent. But Lily wouldn't listen. She and Lily got distant because of that, and she the blame existence of Magic for that. In the end, it was Magic that took her sister away from her for good. She was jealous of Lily's magic but she never hated her to death. She hated magic with a passion because it took her sister away. If it hadn't, then she would have more time with her sister. She would have got her sister back someday. But now, she could only meet Lily in afterlife.

The sinking feeling increased when she thought about meeting her sister in afterlife. She didn't know if she would be able to make eye contact, due to shame. What she would answer Lily when she would ask her about her treatment to Harry? Would she ever forgive her after all the misery she put her through in her time? She had realised how petty her jealousy and hatred toward Lily were when she came to know that her sister was dead and would never return to her. Lily would never look at her with emerald eyes filled with emotions, any emotion. Lily would never hug her. She would never be able to reconcile with her sister. Lily was dead at such a young age and proved her love for Harry. Son who was more dear to her than her life. Not only she protected her son from the madman that night, she also ensured the protection of Harry for coming sixteen years.

She began to respect Lily for her sacrifice and at the same time, was also feeling ashamed of herself. How could she treat the so loved son of Lily so poorly?

She didn't noticed him leaving the living room. In the last minutes of togetherness, he prefered to live alone in his room rather than spending their last moments together. She can't him blanme for that. She wonder, how would have it felt if she had care about him. She would have been fusing over him now. Telling him to take care of himself, to be safe, to communicate regularly, to return to her when it's over. She had sudden urge to fuss over him like Lily would have did, like she fussed over Dudley, like her parent had fussed over Lily whenever she would leave for that school, like her parents had fussed over her on her wedding to Vernon. She wanted to able to face Lily in afterlife with at least pathetic excuse of taking him in and fussing over him for some minutes in her defense.

The door bell rang and she knew the last five minutes were over. She wanted that last five minutes to stretch forever so that she could rectify her mistake. She didn't have the willpower to open the door.

Harry opened the door and she heard the unmistakable pronunciation of "Harry Potter", Harry entered the living room with a short man saying "they're through here, my aunt, uncle and cousin..."

"Good day to you, Harry Potter's relatives." Said the short man happily, striding into the living room. Vernon didn't look happy about the manner of addressing, but she marveled it but didn't show it.

"I see you are packed and ready. Excellent! The plan, as Harry had told you, is a simple one." Said the short man pulling an immense pocket watch out of his waistcoat and examine it. "We should be leaving before Harry does. Due to the danger of using magic in your house - Harry being still underage, it could provide the ministry with an excuse to arrest him. We shall be, say, ten miles or so before, disapparating to the safe location we have picked out for you. You know how to drive, I take it?" He asked Vernon politely.

"Know how to - ? Of course I ruddy well know how to drive." Spluttered Vernon.

"Very clever of you sir, very clever. I personally would be too utterly bomboozled by all these button and knots." Said the short man.

She was not listening to the conversation. Her all the attention was on her nephew. She was drinking his every feature to remember him for eternity. He was following the conversation and had an amused look on the face. She observed for first time that he was very handsome, like his father. But she was down to her sister eyes. Those piercing emerald eyes of her sister and her own father. The eyes remind her off them, specially of Lily and wished that those were Lily's eyes and Lily herself would stand their so that she could reconcile with her sister.

"What do you mean?" Said Harry at once which brought her to earth. "I thought Mad-Eye was going to come and take me by side along apparition?"

"Can't do it," said the woman tersely. "Mad-Eye will explain." She was confused what they were taking about, but distracted by a shout "Hurry up!"

"Quite right, we're operating to a very tight schedule." Said the short man, nodding at his watch and rucking it back into his waistcoat. "We are attempting to time your departure from the house with your family's disapparition. Harry thus, the charm breaks at the moment you all head for safety." Harry was more important to them than us still they are moving us first for our safety. They aren't that weird. The short man turned to us "well, are we all packed and ready to go?"

Vernon didn't answer him and she wasn't ready.

"Perhaps we should wait outside in the hall, Dedulus." Murmured the woman. She clearly felt that it would be tactless, which is true, for them to remain in the room while Harry and they exchange loving, possibly tearful farewells.

"There's no need." Harry muttered which added more to her sinking feeling. Didn't she know how they had treated him, that he didn't care about them, that he hated them? Didn't he told them that?

"Well, this is goodbye then boy." Said Vernon, loudly.


	4. Chapter 4 : Result of query

Disclaimer : I own nothing. This story is remake is of chapter four, Dursley departing, of the seventh book of Harry Potter from Petunia's POV.

Chapter four : Result of query

"Well this is goodbye then boy." Said Vernon, loudly. This increased the sinking feeling to no end. She wanted to cry. She wanted to ask for forgiveness. She wanted to fuss over him. She wanted to do so many things but couldn't make herself to do anything. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. She had seen the plump redhead woman fussing over Harry, as he was their own child. He already had a mother figure in his in life and it's not Petunia.

She averted her eyes from him, not trusting her tears, which were threatening to come out. She started checking her handbag and asked Dudley. "Ready Diddy?" He didn't answer.

"Come along, then." Said Vernon. He had already reached the living room door when Dudley mumbled. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Popkin?" She asked her son. Dudley raised his hand at Harry. "Why isn't he coming too?"

She froze. The question had hit her guts with the force of truck. How she was going to make Dudley that he wasn't coming with us because of our treatment toward him. He didn't care about their whereabouts and he absolutely didn't want to come with us to endure more verbal and physical abuse. She decided not to answer.

"Well, he - he doesn't want to," said Vernon, turning to glare at Harry and adding "you don't want to, do you?"

"Not in the slightest." Said Harry. The sinking feeling kept increasing. Rejection. How easily he had said that, brought the dam of tears to almost break. She was controlling herself with difficulties.

Vernon marched out of the room. She heard the front door open but Dudley didn't move and after a few faltering steps she stopped too.

"What now?" Barked Vernon, reappearing in the doorway.

"But where's he going to go?" She looked at Vernon afraid, because they didn't know the answer.

"But...surely you know where your nephew is going?" Asked the woman, looking bewildered.

"Certainly we know." Said Vernon. "He's off with some of your lot, isn't he? Right, Dudley, let's get in the car. You heard the man, we're in a hurry." Certainly, Vernon didn't feel remorse for how he treated Harry. He ought to know where his nephew is off to, that's normal. She should be aware of the place where her nephew was going to stay rest of summer. Vernon marched as for as the front door, but Dudley didn't follow.

"Off With some of our lot?" The woman looked outraged. Harry certainly was not. He knew, what to expect.

"Its fine." Harry assured her. "It doesn't matter, honestly." She was already in the verge of crying and the woman was rubbing her ignorance on her nose.

"Don't these people realize what you have been through? What danger you are in? The unique position you hold in the heart of the anti-Voldemort movement?"

She hung her head, a tear strolling down her left cheek but no one noticed. She knew there were people who care about him. There was a time when Harry would have wished to be loved by Dudleys or anyone. But now, he certainly didn't want to be loved by the Darsleys. Why would he? They didn't know, she didn't know what position he hold in the heart of wizards. She didn't know where he would be staying.

"Er - no, they don't." Said Harry. "They think I'm a waste of space, actually, but I'm used to - "

"I don't think you are a waste of space." Said Dudley in a low voice and she wholeheartly agreed with Dudley. She was so proud of Dudley right then. Her son was taking like a matured man, definitely more matured than Vernon. Harry looked embarrassed and atomised. Clearly, he didn't expected that.

"Well - er - thanks Dudley." Said Harry. Oh boy. 'You are not a waste of space' was not a compliment. Oh dear.

"You saved my life." Said Dudley

"Not really," said Harry. "It was your soul the Dementer would have taken..." he was looking at Dudley curiously. She couldn't help it. This was the last straw and the dam of tears broke and she burst into tears.

She wanted to hug him, to tell him that she would love him. She would care about him. She would everything she was expected to be. But, she didn't, couldn't. She knew he wouldn't except her. He didn't like her. He didn't like them. But, still he was having friendly chat with Dudley who, until then, had always ignored Harry as he didn't exist or tormented him, teased him, beat him and there he was, shaking hands with Dudley, possibly putting his horrid past aside. He was kind just like Lily. She could have a party of her sister with her even after Lily's death, if she would have treated him well. Her sister was always there in her nephew and she hated it all the way long. She only hoped that she would able to reconcile with Harry someday. She prayed to god to don't let magic took her nephew away from her too


	5. Chapter 5 : Well, goodbye

Disclaimer : I own nothing. This story is remake is of chapter three, Dursley departing, of the seventh book of Harry Potter from Petunia's POV.

Chapter five : Well, goodbye

She wanted to hug her nephew, but she feared he won't except her. Her sister was always there in her nephew and she hated it all the way long.

She hugged Dudley instead. Because he came forward with his true feeling which was excepted. Her son had became a little bit more mature.

"Se sweet Dudley..." She said in between her sobs. "Such a lovely boy...saying thank you..."

"But he hasn't said thank you at all!" Said the woman indignantly. "He only said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space!" She just wanted to beat the day light out of that woman. The woman had no idea what she was going through. At very moment she was going to loose a part off her sister yet again and her son acting like mature man.

"Are we going or not" Roared Vernon, reappearing yet again at the living room door, "I thought we were on tight schedule!"

"Yes - yes, we are" said the short man, "we really must be off Harry - " he tripped forward and wrung Harry hand with both of his own " - good luck. I hope we met again. The hopes of the of the wizarding world rest upon your shoulders." I sobered a little by the time.

"Oh" said Harry. "Right thanks."

"Farewell, Harry." Said the woman, also chapter clasping his hand. "Our thought go with you."

"I hope everything is okay." Said Harry with a glance toward her and Dudley.

The little control she got hold off on her tears were failing again, as her nephew still care about them a little if not much.

"Oh, I'm sure we shall end up the best of chums." Said the short man brightly. Waving his hat as he left the room. The woman followed him.

Dudley released himself from her clutches and walk toward Harry and held out his hand. She couldn't control herself by her own and burst into another session of sobs.

"Blimey Dudley" said Harry taking Dudley's hand and shook it. "Did the Dementer blew a different personality into you?"

"Dunno" muttered Dudley. "See you Harry."

"Yeah..." Said Harry. "Maybe. Take care, Big D."

When she got hold on herself again, she realised that she was alone with Harry in the room. She pushed down the strong temptation to hug him and hastily leave the room after saying only "well - good - bye." She heard him saying "good - bye" which he intended for him only but she heard it. She turned around and stare at him for a moment. She wanted say to take care of himself and if he ever met that Snape boy, man now, to curse the man for taking away her sister, if he ever met him . Because ultimately, he was the reason for all his misery. She was giving him a hesitant look and was lost between to speak her mind or not. With her tears betraying her yet again, she bustled out of the room after her husband and son.

Tears was pouring down her chicks when she reached the already opened gate of the car. She looked at the man sitting beside Vernon in front seat currently looking at the button, then at the woman whom she dislike very much. Who was giving her sympathetic look. She sat in the car, tears still running down the chicks, lips quivering. She didn't noticed when the door was closed or when the car started moving. She kept the her head hung, her palm covering her face and cried.

"Just sad of leaving beloved home" Vernon had said at some point. The woman had snaked her arm around her shoulder and she leaned on the shoulder of the woman and cried. She knew that that wasn't enough. There going to many nights, she was going cry to sleep and many sleepless nights to think what she could have done and what she had done.

Author's Note :

Thank you everyone, to read my story and for the reviews.

I might extende this story in a trilogy in latter future, so stay tuned.


End file.
